Surprise Surprise
by Taste's Like Home
Summary: Clarice goes to a head doctor, but what if the doctor was more familiar than she thought......Please Read&Review!My first fanfic, please be gentle!
1. Upset

Surprise Surprise  
  
  
Clarice climbed up one flight of the many stairs in the tall building. 'Why am I here?' She thought to herself. She knew very well why she was here. Crawford could be a manipulative bastard when he wanted to be.  
  
FlashBack  
  
A knock on the door of her house. A single knock. Could it be… no. No, Hannibal wouldn't knock. Who the hell is it then? Clarice slowly got up from her armchair and crept towards the door.  
'Who is it?' She asked  
.  
'Jack Crawford.' The voice answered. She sighed disappointedly and opened the door to let her former boss in.  
  
'Hello Mr. Crawford.' She said politely, closing the door behind him.  
  
'Hey Starling, how are you?' He asked  
  
'Erm, ok. I suppose.'  
  
'Tablets making you feel any better?'  
  
'Not really, I can't see any effect.'  
  
'And how's your shoulder?' His eyes flickered to her shoulder where the scar would be.  
  
'Oh, it's healing nicely.' She said, as if she hadn't noticed his eyes looking at he shoulder.  
  
'It'll leave a scar?' Crawford already knew the answer.  
  
'Unfortunately yes. The doctors said that there's nothing more that can be done with it.'  
  
'Physically or mentally?' Clarice didn't answer. There was an uneasy silence.  
  
'All due respect Mr.Crawford, but why are you here?'  
  
'Clarice, I wanted to talk with you.'  
  
'Oh, yeah. Now you want to talk?' All her respect for him was suddenly thrown out of the window as she felt the anger bubbling inside her. 'You want to talk now? Why didn't you talk to me before? Why didn't you talk to me instead of sending me a letter telling me I got fired?…'  
  
'Clarice, I want you to talk to me. Not just me talk to you. I want to know how you are.'  
  
'That's just great Jack. Maybe I don't want to talk to you. Maybe you had your chance to listen to me, but you blew it. Maybe you should have listened when I had something to say to you. The day after Lecter got away? But no, you refused to listen, didn't you? Now you want to talk!' She was on a roll now. The anger was now on boiling. 'Well, maybe it's too late. In fact yes, it IS too late. I have nothing to say to Mr. Crawford. Good day.' She left him standing in her hallway as she walked into her kitchen.  
  
'Clarice…' He called after her.   
  
'Clarice, I think you need a break.'  
  
'What, from the FBI? I already got one, thanks.'  
  
'You know what I mean. I want you to go to London. There's a man there that I want you to see. His name is Doctor Walker. I want you to talk to him and……'  
  
'Wait a minute. Are you telling me to see a psychiatrist?' She asked, giving him a puzzled look.  
  
'Now wait a minute Clarice. It's not like that, and you know it.'  
  
'Hang on. I am not mental.'  
  
'I'm not saying that you are…'  
  
'And do you happen to remember the last psychiatrist I saw?'  
  
'CLARICE!!' Crawford had just about had enough. 'I told you "Do NOT let Hannibal Lecter inside your head. And what have you done? Look at the scars he's left on you…'  
  
'Hey, it wasn't his fault that I got shot, ok?'  
  
'Yes it was. If he wasn't in your head, you wouldn't have gone to Muskrat Farm, and you know it.'  
  
'If I hadn't have gone to Muskrat farm, Hannibal would be dead!' She was shouting now, but his voice was next deathly quiet  
  
'You trusted him. And look what he has done to you.' His eyes quickly scanned her body. Anger always did make women look tacky. 'Maybe it would have been better if you didn't go to Muskrat Farm. Do us all a favour.' She looked him straight in the eyes and without a moment's hesitation, slapped him around the face.  
  
'I TRUSTED YOU!! AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I DID WHAT I THOUGHT WAS BEST AT THE TIME.' She quickly composed herself after screaming at him. 'At least with Hannibal Lecter you know if he wants you dead, you know where you stand. Goddamn you and the FBI. You never know if you're doing the right thing, or if you want us dead. You never know where you stand.' She stepped away from him. 'I believe that I have already gestured that I want you to leave. Good Day Mr Crawford.' And with that, she opened the door, making it clear that she wanted him to leave.  
  
'Clarice, here's my card. I know your mad now. But, consider it. Ok?' He looked at her one last time before walking out and closing the door behind him.  
  
  
It was almost 5 minutes later while she was remembering all that had been sad and done that she realised. She realised that she had slapped her former boss around the face, because he had said that he, basically, wanted Hannibal dead. What had possessed her to do that? She didn't have any feelings for him. Did she? Oh dear God. She realised what she felt for him. And when she did, she slid down the wall, to the floor, and cried like a child who had lost it's favourite toy. 


	2. Entering

Surprise Suprise  
  
  
It had been only 2 days later that she had rung the number that was on the card that Jack Crawford gave her.  
'Hello, Crawford speaking.'  
  
'Hey Jack, it's Clarice.' She could hear the surprised silence. He obviously didn't expect her to call so soon, or at all.  
  
'Starling, are you alright?'  
'Yes. I'm fine.' A moment. 'Listen Jack, I am so sorry about what happened the other day. I shouldn't have reacted…'  
  
'Starl…Clarice, it's fine. Honest. I understand.'  
'I need to see someone Jack.'  
  
'Ok..'  
  
'But I don't want you thinking that I'm some sort of a mental case.'  
  
'Clarice, listen remember will Graham? After he killed that man, he went to an asylum. Not because he was insane. But because he wanted time. To gather himself. To come to terms with things. Just think of it like that. Ok?' Already she could feel the tears in her eyes. She didn't trust her voice straight away.  
  
'Clarice? You there? Are you alright?'  
  
'Yeah, yeah I'm fine.'  
  
'Ok, I'll call you soon ok?'  
  
'Ok, thanks Jack.'  
  
'Your welcome Clarice.' And even after he had put the phone down on the other end, she still held the receiver to her ear, listening to the last time she would be able to call the FBI like that again. A single tear rolled down her face, and already, she was ashamed of it.  
  
End of FlashBack.  
  
Shaking her head slightly to bring her back to the real world, she entered the brown door that she had come across. She assumed that this was the room that she wanted to be at, so she went in.  
The room was tastefully decorated, a light cream colour with wood boarders on the walls and wood window frames. The colour above the boarder was a whitish colour, slightly lighter than the main cream colour. Hanging on the walls were some beautiful paintings. The seats were very comfortable looking. It was a very relaxing room. And in the far corner of the room, there was a large fish tank with all kind of tropical fish in, swimming around the fake coral and plants that were inside, picking up and spitting out the pale gravel. The gentle humming of the pump inside the tank was even more relaxing. Another brown door was in the corner by the fish tank.  
There was a small reception desk almost in the centre of the room, and Clarice figured she had to go it. The small, young, blond haired woman hadn't noticed that she had entered the room. She was buried under a mountain of papers.  
  
'Excuse me?' Clarice said, politely. The woman jumped slightly.  
  
'Oh, sorry. Are you here to see Doctor Walker?'  
  
'Yes, I have an appointment at 2:30.'  
  
'Oh yes, are you Clarice Starling?'  
  
'I am..'  
  
'Well Miss Starling, you're early. Would you like to take a seat? Maybe read a few magazines?'  
  
'Thank you.' Clarice said as she turned to sit in one of the comfortable chairs. They were very comfy indeed.  
  
About five minutes later, a small buzzing noise came from behind the desk. The woman spoke, and said to Clarice  
  
'He's ready for you now.' Clarice, slightly startled, nodded her head and got up. Just as she turned around to the door leading into another room, the woman spoke again.  
  
'Is this your first time?' Clarice spun round.  
  
'Yes, yes it is.'  
  
'Let me give you some advice. Relax. I can't hear a thing. No-one but Doctor Walker can hear you. Tell the truth and you'll do fine.'  
  
'Tell the truth?'  
  
'Yeah, he always seems to know if your lying. Like this one time, I pulled a sickie, and he asked me….' Clarice butted in  
  
'ok, thank you.' He mind started racing to Hannibal, who always knew what she was thinking.  
  
'Your welcome!' Go right through!'  
Clarice walked towards the door and put her hand on the door handle to open it. It gently swung open…. 


	3. Good Evening Doctor

Surprise Surprise!  
  
-----------The only things that is mine in this story are the plot and Doctor Walker (so far). Any characters that you recognise are not mine. I own nothing. If i have taken anything from anyone, i am sorry and i didn't mean to. Don't sue me, i can't pay. But i will dance at your wedding :-) (yes, that is from Red Dragon. That ain't mine either. But all the dialogue in here is!) Here's the story--------------  
  
'Your welcome!' Go right through!'  
Clarice walked towards the door and put her hand on the door handle to open it. It gently swung open….  
  
'Ah, Miss Starling. I see that you have finally come in. Now, sit down. Please' Doctor Walker was a tall, rather bulky man. Very intimidating. It didn't help Clarice's wandering mind when she thought of what the blond lady at the desk had said. ' I can't hear a thing. No one but Doctor Walker can hear you…' Yeah, thought Clarice, very comforting. Just what I want to know when I am here to see if I can get a man out of me head. He must have read her thoughts.  
  
'Miss Starling, please. Sit down. I don't bite.' Oh yeah? The other doctor I met did. Hard.  
She sat down on the traditional large red sofa. He sat opposite her.   
  
'Now Miss Starling. This session and a few more after will just be for you to get use to   
Me, and visa-versa. Do not expect miracles from this single session. I am great, but not THAT great…' He said, running his fingers through his hair. Oh God, Clarice thought, if he's gonna be this vein all the time, than I ain't staying long. She tried to put these thoughts out of her head and managed a fake smile. She looked around the room, noticing that the walls were the same tranquil colour of the walls of the reception outside. The open window allowed the cool breeze to enter, gently lifting the cream coloured curtains. She could tell that he was watching her. Her every move. Just as Hannibal had. But, not with the same intensity. Her eyes shifted slightly to the potted plant underneath the window. She watched as the pink petals swayed slightly from side to side, she could almost see the wind as it brushed past them, but she knew that it was impossible. Once again her eyes moved across the plain wall, only to be greeted by a painting. Clarice had never been one for the arts, and she never knew a good piece, but this. This was different.  
  
It was a simple painting. A black vase holding different types of flowers. But, something about it struck Clarice. It screamed at her. The way the colours in the background melted together, the was the flowers were posed. It didn't seem like much. It wasn't much. Yet it was so moving. So intense. So alive. It seemed to scream. It had a meaning. She had never looked at a painting in this way before. She recalled a field trip to the local art gallery as a child, and the paintings were just paintings. Just paintings. Some had scared her, one painting in particular, the trees had faces that were twisted and evil. She has seen them, yet not seen. She had not seen the significance of the painting, the meaning beneath it. Yet, this one was different. She could not place her hand on it, but she saw under. Doctor Walker noticed her fascination with this piece immediately. He knew that she saw nothing else in this room, except herself and the picture.   
  
'Delightful, isn't it?' He said. Clarice was thrown back into reality, and quickly turned her eyes on him. 'Odilon Redon, 1916. Vase Of Flowers. It truly is a masterpiece, isn't it?'  
  
'Yes, yes it is. I have never liked paintings and such. But, this is just beautiful. It really is.' Clarice said. He was about to speak, but she interrupted him. 'It has a meaning, I think This seems to speak to me.'  
  
'And what does it say?'  
  
'I don't know really. I can't put my finger on it. It seems…. almost like…..' She stopped.  
  
'Like what?' He asked. A pause as she was thinking.  
  
'Like love.' She said simply.   
  
'I see. Well Miss Starling, you are almost correct. Have you seen any more of Redon's paintings? Many are much alike. His brilliantly coloured flowers, landscapes, and literary subjects have a romantic, dreamlike quality. That is almost love. Many would argue that it IS love.'  
  
'I wouldn't.' Clarice said quietly.  
  
'Oh really Miss Starling. And why is that?'  
  
'I think that romance and love are two different things. I have had many romances in my life, but not true love. Therefore I could not tell you what is love, and what is not.' She stopped. Love. She had felt love. But not had it returned.   
  
'And are you sure that you have never felt love. Or is that not why are here today?' He said, slyly. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, he eyes on the floor. She didn't want to talk about that yet, and he knew it. So he changed the subject back. 'If you have never felt love, then why was the first thing that you believed this picture symbolised was love?' Another pause.  
  
'Because I have felt love in a dream. But it was not true love.'  
  
'And why not?'  
  
'Because it wasn't returned.' They was a silence, telling Clarice that he did not have a reply to her comment. And at that, a shrill alarm rung from the clock, telling them both that her time was up, and if she wanted extra, she would have to pay. They arranged to meet the same time next week, and she swiftly left.  
When Clarice had left, Doctor Walker began to make notes of her. An evaluation, he like to call it. He listened to the tape of their conversation before beginning. The blond receptionist had left early. As he was writing, he heard the door creak open. Guessing that it was only the wind, the thought nothing of it. He carried on writing, until a slightly raspy voice came from behind him.  
  
'Good evening Doctor Walker.' 


	4. i cant think of a name, so Chapter 4

Surprise Surprise  
  
---------I can't think, I'm at school. Oh, the stress of it. Oh no, I have Maths next!!! Arrgh! Please excuse this chapter, it properly won't be very good, I'm at school you see, and every so often I get a kid coming up to me saying "what you writing?" or the teacher telling me not to put passwords on my documents…. And the thought of Maths next is too much to bear…. *Suddenly cries out and everyone in the same room turns around* Ahem. On with the story.----------  
  
  
Clarice's next appointment with Doctor Walker was Saturday, which was tomorrow. She had spent her week exploring London, sightseeing, shopping ( alittle bit) and even having a relaxing spa at the hotel that she was at.   
The phone rang on Friday afternoon. She made her way over to it and picked it up.  
  
'Starling.'  
  
'Ah, Miss Starling, this is Bekka Hayward from Doctor Walker's practise?'  
  
'Oh, hello. Is there a problem?'  
  
'Well, slightly. Doctor Walker hasn't come into work since the day you left. He left a note though, saying that I should call his friend, Doctor Bolton, to cover his appointments. Now, his other patients weren't happy at all with this. But, since you have only had one session with Doctor Walker, would it bother you if we swapped you to Doctor Bolton?'  
Clarice didn't say anything.  
  
'Doctor Bolton is one of the top psychiatrists in the world. He is very able of helping you, I can assure you.'  
  
'Have you seen him? In person?'  
  
'Yes I have. He has been in all this week, covering for Doctor Walker. But not one person is happy about seeing him. I don't understand why though. He is so nice.' Clarice had thought about this. What if it was Hannibal? No. It, he wouldn't. No-one had seen or heard anything from him in about 2 years. He would be in some place quiet and warm, like Italy or Spain. Not cold, wet, busy London.  
  
'Miss Starling? Are you there?'  
  
'Yes, yes I am here.' Clarice answered, shaking her head slightly. 'I was just thinking. Yes, ok, I will see him tomorrow. Please don't cancel my appointment.'  
  
'You're a star Miss Starling. Thank you very much.'  
  
'You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye.' And with that put the phone back down.   
The appointment with the new Doctor Bolton cam all too quickly. Her nerves had returned, not because of the thought that it could be Hannibal, but more of the thought of introducing herself to yet ANOTHER person. She entered the familiar room and walked slowly to the reception desk.   
  
'Hi, I'm Clarice Starling, I've got an appointment for…'  
  
'Oh, Miss Starling!' The blond looked up suddenly. 'Thank you for coming.'  
  
'Please, call me Clarice. It's much less formal.' The blond gave a warm smile.  
  
'In that case, call me Bekka. I don't often get people allowing me to call me by their first names. The English are so unfriendly.'  
  
'I know what you mean.' Clarice added.  
  
'Well Clarice, you are just about on time, though Doctor Bolton is running a little behind. Just sit down and read for about 2 minutes. Is that ok?'  
  
'Yeah, yes, that's fine. Thank you.' Clarice sat down in the same chair as she did before. It was indeed very comfy. Ah. Relaxed. A noise snapped Clarice out of her tranquil state.  
  
' Clarice, you can go in now.'   
  
'Oh, thanks.' She wasn't quite ready. What if it was Hannibal? What would she do? She forced those thoughts to the back of her mind as she entered the room. She closed the door behind her, hearing the click as it locked. This didn't bother her. She walked forward two steps and stopped. He was sat in the big chair that Doctor Walker had sat in. She couldn't see his face. The thoughts began to creep back, but she dismissed them again. She wished that she never had.   
  
'Good Morning Clarice.'.   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, as Clarice's fear had just become true. There, sitting in front of her, hands locked over his crossed legs, was Hannibal Lecter.  
  
  
--------Oh the tension! Please review!--------- 


	5. still no nameChatper 5

Surprise Surprise.  
  
  
--------------Before I Start, I am starting my GCSEs this week, so a LOT of revision and homework for poor old Stephanie. It will be harder for me to get the time to write stories. I am at school now, and I am suppose to be doing some kind of ICT work, but I don't understand and my teacher won't help me, so I am getting board. Also, we are moving house and the interent will be off from 6th December to about 4th Feb (My sisters b-day!). Ok, on with the story PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! ALL IDEAS FOR THE ENDING OF THE STORY ARE DEFINATLY WELCOMED!!!!!--------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Clarice stayed, rooted to the spot.   
  
'Doc, Doctor Lecter…' He voice trailed off into the distance.  
  
'Yes Clarice. I see that your troubled days and sleepless nights have not effected your memory.' He said. Clarice considered her options. She could either… where she was and hail some kind of abuse at him… but then again, he IS a serial killer, no matter how nice he is. She could make a run for it, but if the door was locked or if he caught up with her, there would be blood lost and it would not be his. Or, she could just sit down and talk to him. Like a real doctor. Like Doctor Walker. But this was a different head doctor. He was the reason why she was here in the first place. It was his fault. God Damn him. He hated him, all the pain that he had caused, the loss of her job. But there was a different part to her. A bigger part. And that part told her that she loved him. And always would.   
  
'Doctor Lecter, what are you doing here?'  
  
'I think that it is quite obvious why I am here Clarice. I wanted to make you better.' He replied in a slightly mocking tone.  
  
'And you think that you can give me the treatment that Doctor Walker could not give me?' Doctor Lecter turned around in his seat to face her, so she could she his eyes.  
  
'Most defiantly.' He said in a low voice. He saw her shudder at his low rumbling, like a shudder of cold, but the window wasn't open. She looked away from his intense stare. 'Sit, please.' He said in the same tone that he had said it when they had first ever met. She recognised it straight away. This relaxed the atmosphere slightly, and she let a small smile grace her face.  
  
She is so beautiful, he thought to himself. He looked at her body without moving his head, or giving any indication that he was looking at her. She had lost a fair bit of weight since he had last spoken to her. It changed her completely. She seemed more nervous than the before, more nervous than the first day that they had met. But, that day wasn't just nevers. It was a mixture of lots of different things. Fear, excitement, nerves, a thirst to prove herself to him, a inner strength to show them all. But that had almost gone. The lively spark that had once danced within her eyes was now faded. Faded. It was still there, only ever so slightly though… maybe there was hope, maybe he could change her. They was something different about her. She had a different emotion. But, for the first time ever, he could not just put his hand on it…..  
  
She had moved slightly, and the movement had awoken his acute senses again. He was aware of her new emotion now, and because he did not know what it was, he would treat her carefully…  
  
'Please don't stand there in the doorway Clarice. It's rude.'  
  
'I'd hate you to think of me as rude Doctor Lecter.' She said quietly. She inched slowly towards the chair furthest away from him and eventually sat down.   
  
'Clarice I was listening to your conversation with Doctor walker on your first session. Then I read the notes that he had… evaluated you by….' She interrupted him  
  
'Where is Doctor Walker?' She asked quickly. He tuted slightly.  
  
'Now now Clarice, I would have thought that your mother would have taught you manners, her been a maid and all she should have them. As I said before Clarice, I have no reason to believe that your memory has been misplaced by any means. I have to ask you to please remember your manners next time.'  
  
'Sorry.' She said, hanging her head.  
  
'Doctor Walker I'm afraid had urgent business to attend to. He had to help a friend with the dinner…' He stopped and almost laughed at his own personal joke. Of course, she would understand. She lifted her head to look at him. 'Clarice I would be interested to know where such… philosophical words came from from a lil o' country daddy's girl…' He mimicked her accent, for he knew that it would make her angry. She looked up again, and looked him in the eyes. But it was not anger that she showed. It was pain. She turned her head away from him and closed her eyes.  
  
'Why are you here Doctor?' she said quietly, holding back the tears of pain.  
  
'I am here to help you Clarice…' He replied calmly. He did not expect her next reaction. She looked him square in the eyes and said  
  
'Help me? Help me? You want to help ME? Oh, this is very thoughtful of you Doctor Lecter. Have you ever thought of me? Have you even considered why I am here? Have you thought of the possible reasons?   
'Why now Doctor? Huh? I don't understand. You didn't help me with the buffalo Bill case. You didn't help me at all when it cam to Paul krendler, in fact, you made it worse. Do you hear me? You made it worse. I bet you've been watching me haven't you?' He anger was bubbling again, like it did with Jack Crawford. 'You've been watching me all the time, just waiting for me to crack, to be at my weakest. Well, I am. And it is because of YOU that that has happened. Everything I had, you have taken away from me.' She was shouting now, not caring who heard. 'I know that you always saw me as a strong fighter, but I am not. You took my pride from me. That is why I am saying this. You took anything that mattered away from me. You can do nothing to me now. I have no fear anymore. Do what you want to me. Go on. I am sick of this cat and mouse game that you are playing. I am here, so do what you want to me. Go on. Do it. You have your chance now.' She screamed at the top of her voice 'DO IT!!!!'  
He couldn't cope with it. He ran forward and took her in his arms. She fought for a little while, but then stopped, sobbing into his arms, burying her face into his chest, seeking comfort from the man who had caused her all he pain and torment.  
He could not believe it. He had done that to her. It was all his fault. How could he? She was the one person that he could ever care about, and look at her now.   
  
'I can't cope' She said through racking sobs 'It's too much, I can't cope… I can't cope anymore…' He voice trailed again as he hushed her and rested his head upon hers, as silent tears slide down his cheek.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Read- I have to tell someone. Ever get the feeling that no-one ever listens to you?  
  
--------------- I hope that you are liking this… May I please say that I know EXCATLY how Clarice feels, because my family life hasn't been too good for a while, and I ran away for a bit, and when my dad found me, that is exactly what I did. I sat and I cried on him, just after I hit him in the chest because I thought that I hated him so bad, and I blamed him for all my pain….. that is where I got the idea for this chapter, and also the reason why there has been no chapters for a while… I still believe that I can't cope. But… I must get on.. I have loyal reviewers to please…. Ahem. I am I problem child and I know it. Writing is the only way I can express my feelings. Like writing a journal, but for other people…. Anyway, Please read and review----------------- 


	6. By Golly Gee Whizz this is exciting!

Surprise Surprise  
  
ß------ I didn't really concentrate on the punctuation in this chapter, so please excuse any careless mistakes. I haven't be able to access a computer or the Internet for a long, long time, since 6th December (I was counting, sad ain't I?) But now I'm back, so please read and review! Thank you! (I'm a poet and I didn't know it) ------------à  
  
NOTICE!!!  
  
I have not described Clarice as either Jodie Foster or Julianne Moore, because I personally prefered Jodie Foster, but a lot of people liked Julianne Moore better, so please, choose whoever you prefere, I will try not to make a refrance to hair or skin colour. But, sometimes I might have to use EYE colour, so I will proberly use bronw. Ah well Sorry about that, on with the story!  
  
Helpings with the ending are needed  
  
Chapter 6   
  
They just stood there. Hannibal rocking her in his arms. They said nothing. They had nothing to say. Both minds were confused. Neither knew what to so or do, even if they wanted to. They didn't know what to do. What they wanted to do. Clarice had stopped sobbing, but still her tears ran down her cheek freely. Hannibal's tears escaped him occasionally, slowly sliding down onto her soft hair.  
  
What was she doing? This was the man who had caused all the pain in her life. He had ruined her. He took the one thing that she would die for; her pride. It was because of him that she was here in the first place. Now she was seeking comfort from him. She loved him, but could never forgive him for what he had done to her. She wanted to keep him all to herself, to run away with him, but also wanted him locked up in Baltimore asylum forever and ever, were he could no-longer harm her. But he would. He would move within her. Every morning that she would wake, there would be some thing that reminded her of him, something that looked like him, smelled like him. He would move between her consciousness and her subconsciousness. Every night when she would eventually fall asleep, she would see him in her dreams. He would haunt her, like a ghost, and she would never be able to escape his eyes….  
  
  
  
How could her have done this to her. The one he had dreamed about, the one he wanted to hold every night and day and never let go, the one he loved. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want her to leave him again. Life would not be worth living if it were without her by his side. But she was different. If was as if the life in her had died. She HAD died. She had nothing left to hold onto, only this monster that had brought her pain and torment, and he could not give it her back. He knew what it was to be tormented by something you could not have, and he had not ever wished it upon anyone else. He had just about let go of Misha, accepted her to be gone, but now she took that place. He loved her, and though he didn't want her to see that yet, his heart told him so, and he knew that his heart was right. He knew her. He knew that she thought about him, wished she could have him forever, for him always to be there for her, because he wanted her in the same way. But he had never been there. Only when he could feed off her anger, her pain or suffering. There was nothing he could do to change that, no matter how much he tried. He knew that, deep down, he was never there. And she would never allow him to be there. No matter how much she loved him.  
  
ß--------Sniff sniff! Aw! I know that this was abit soppy, but it was relevant to the story. You guys need to know what they are feeling. I know what they are feeling (kinda) but you don't, and in this chapter, you find out. I am really sorry if that was a bad chapter because it was too soppy and wet and emotional. There wont be many more like that, I can tell you. I have decided to finish this story soon, maybe the next 2-3 chapters? Unless I come up with a real twist at the very last moment! (Which is unlikely). If you have any good twists, endings or if you just want to tell me to stop writing altogether, then PLEASE leave a review or mail me coca_cola24@excite.com. I pretty much go on the Internet every night, so you should get a reply fairly quickly (Helpings with the ending are needed!) Thank you!-------à 


	7. Chapter 7

Surprise Surprise  
  
ß----------Erm, not much to say this time…. So… on with the story I guess?------------à  
  
ENDINGS TO THIS STORY ARE WELCOMED!  
  
It was him who made the first movement.  
  
'Clarice.' She did not move.  
  
'Clarice, please, talk to me.' Nothing. He was getting desperate now. 'Clarice, please, tell me how to make it better, and I will do it, I will do anything, you know that.' A slight stir. She was thinking about it.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, there was a small rap on the door. Both heads turned quickly towards the intruding noise. Another rap, slightly louder this time.  
  
'Doctor Bolton, there's a call for you on line 2.'  
  
'Yes, thank you Bekka.' He replied. Clarice looked up at him as he carefully pulled away from her. 'I have to get that Clarice.' He said without looking into her eyes. She nodded her head and sat back down, embarrassed of embracing Hannibal Lecter, and ashamed of the tears that still showed on his blue shirt. He walked away into his office and picked up the phone. She heard him mumble something, but that was none of her business. He came back out and stood looking at her. She didn't look at him though. She couldn't bear to tell him what she was about to say whilst looking in his eyes. He spoke first though.  
  
'Clarice, I understand the pain that I have caused you. And I know what it feels like. But you must listen to me. Even If you never listen to me again, you must listen now. I don't think that I could say this more than once.  
  
'Clarice, you have caused me a lot of trouble. I'm not just talking about the way you insist on following me, or the way that one of us always gets hurt when we meet' His eyes flicked to her shoulder as though he could see right through he clothing, then he raised his hand to his face to show the scar on his thumb. He had had it sown back on. 'I am consistently on the run from the FBI, yet it is always you who finds me. Why is that? No one else can find me, track me down, but you can?  
  
'I believe in fate Clarice. And if you're the only one who can find me, then I believe that you should be the only one who sees me. Knows me. Wants me.' She looked up at him. 'Clarice, until the moment I met you, I did not believe in love at first sight. But now I do. I have loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Life has no meaning to me if it is without...'  
  
'Stop.' She whispered. She could take no more of this. 'Doctor, I am going to find this very hard to say, and please don't make me reconsider the choice I am going to make.' She took a deep breath. Hannibal took none. 'Doct… Hannibal. I love you. There is a way that you have taken me. And for that, I love you. With all my heart. But I cannot forgive you for what you have done to me.' He knew deep down that he expected this, but wished it never to happen. 'You have taken everything that mattered away from me. I have given everything to find you, and I have had nothing but pain returned. I cannot possibly be with you. There would always be a part of me that would want to turn you in. And although I hate you, I love you too much to take your freedom. The one thing that matters to you.' She stopped. He had taken the one thing that mattered to her, why not do the same to him? She couldn't.   
  
'No Clarice. You have just taken the one thing that mattered to me. You.' She stopped mid-breath.  
  
'Oh Hannibal… i….' she managed to whisper as her voice trailed….. The bell went to tell them both that it was the end of their session. She didn't want to leave him alone. He looked at her. Were there tears in his eyes?  
  
'Okie Dokie Clarice. Times up. You be a good girl won't you?'  
  
'Hannibal…' she was about to speak, but was interrupted.  
  
'Clarice, there are no need for words. I know now how you feel. And I know never to make the same mistake again.' She looked down and nodded. Goddamn her tears. 'Have a good life Clarice. You'll make someone very happy one day.' She stood up, still looking down, and walked slowly to the door where he was standing. He opened it for her.  
  
  
  
'Goodbye Clarice.' She said as she walked out. He closed the door behind her.   
  
She had not said goodbye back.  
  
ß--------- Hummm………. Well, I must say… is she planning on paying a visit to our good doctor? She didn't say goodbye… believe it or not, that will have a significant meaning to the story later on. You know when people say… 'this isn't goodbye, we'll see each other again..' I think you get my point. He said goodbye but she didn't? well well well! :-O Please read and review!---------------à 


	8. chapter 8 The End?

Surprise Surprise  
  
ß------No notes, so straight with the story!!------à  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Oh God.  
  
What had she done?  
  
Why had she done it?  
  
Clarice got home just before dark, and managed to see the sunset from her balcony. The air was cold outside, but the sun's last rays of heat soaked deep within her, and made her warm. She looked in awe at the beauty of the world, something that she had taken for granted all her life, and now she had finally realised how beautiful it was. The red yellows and oranges melted into each other, the reds furthest away from the sun melting into blues and purples. The darker colours pulled over the lighter colours like a curtain closing to shut out the light in a room.   
  
Then something clicked. She saw the painting.  
  
The colours were the same nearly. The shades a little different and the way they were mixed, but the same… feeling was there. She remembered the way she had looked at the painting, and remembered what she had said about it. The way it was like love. The sunset was like love. It seemed a typical time for two lovers to sit and watch the sun set together. Something out of a story. But she didn't have anyone. Love had not been returned to her, and she remembered saying that.  
  
Then something clicked.  
  
Her love had been returned. And the man who would return it for her, she had just dismissed. She saw his face. There, in her head. It was him who she was thinking of. Him who made her warm on the cold night. Him who made her realise the beauty in the world. It was him who she saw in the colours, and the painting. The painting that reminded her of love. She loved him, and although she thought she could never forgive him, she could, and she would, and she would hold him, the way he had held her, and she would never let go, she didn't want to….  
  
She knew what she must do. But she had little time. She had until the sun set. Then the colours would go, and the final shade would be one dark, black pool. She would never see another sun set like that one in the way she did just then unless Hannibal Lecter was by her side.  
  
She ran. Out of the building. Not stopping to wish the porter good evening, or not bothering to say sorry when she ran into people. The sun was setting; the very last shade of yellow was gone. Around the corner, along the street. She didn't she herself running on her shadow, the shadow that was slowly fading. It was as if the sun was her timer, and her shadow was her soul, and she was standing on it, every step nearer to him that she took, she was going against everything that she knew, all the laws that she had been taught. The image of his face drove her on, through the cold without a jacket, even though her feet hurt her. She wanted him, and no one, no rules or laws, no restriction or morals would stop her from getting him!  
  
  
  
She saw the building from the next block, and ran at breakneck speed to get there. Bang, she slammed into the door, expecting it to open for her. She pushed. It wouldn't open. She pushed again. It still wouldn't open. She tried and tried until she was slamming her fists against the door in an attempt to get it open. But it was locked. There was no one there.  
  
Everyone had gone.  
  
She looked around and saw that she was in darkness. The sun had set and her time had run out. She pushed her hair back out of her face and tried to think where he could be.  
  
He would have gone by now, and she knew that he would not return. She looked around, her eyes watering now. She knew that she would never see him again. He thought that she didn't love him. She wanted him to know, she kept saying in her head, until the whispers in her head got so loud that they passed her mouth, quietly at first, but getting louder and louder, until she was shouting at the sky I Love You Hannibal. The tears flowed freely now, but for the first time, she was not ashamed of them. For this time, he had not only taken her pride, but also the one other thing that she did not realise she had. Her heart. She had nothing left. He had taken it all from her and kept it for himself. Her hands covered her mouth as she cried freely in the street. She would never see him again. She did not open her eyes for another 5 minutes. But if she would have, she would have seen the pair of maroon eyes watching her from the darkest corner in the street.  
  
  
  
The figure took one step forward, as though to go comfort the woman, but slowly, reluctantly took it back. For he knew what she felt now. There was no need for words from him. He saw mouth silently 'Goodbye' at the tall dark building just before she aced defeat and walked away from him.  
  
'This is not goodbye Clarice.' The man said. And with that he melted away into the shadows.  
  
Surprise Surprise   
  
By Stephanie Lepic.  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!  
  
I would like to take this oppertunitiy to thank you for taking time to read my story. Weither it was good or bad, made you laugh, cry, shout, or just plain fed up, thank you for reading it, and even better if you read it all!  
  
THANK YOU AGAIN!  
  
ß--There you go folks! That's my story! Yep, that is my first EVER completed Hannibal fanfiction. The reason why I say thank you so much is because it's you guys that make my story. Yep, it's allll down to you. Please please please please PLEASE tell me what you think, give me help and advice on how to make my writing better.  
  
Please take into consideration that I am only 14 (well, 15 on February 16th!).-------à 


End file.
